Pirate!
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Josh Harris Use Josh a lot as a character , a 16 year old boy from our time, is transported into the time of Pirates! Meets Jack Sparrow and heads off on an adventure that he only thought to be fiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters from PotC, just Josh Harris (I use that name a lot in my stories)**

**0o0o0**

**Let The Adventure Begin**

Josh Harris awoke gasping for breath as he threw up seawater all over a wooden floor. Josh shivered, he was cold, to cold. The boy felt a hand push him onto his side and he threw up again, the hand began to pat his back.

"Easy there lad, I got you," said a low voice with a slight English accent.

Josh began taking deep breaths and he felt himself becoming warm again as the sunlight warmed his body. The hand on his back slowly lifted him up and sat him on a dry wooden seat. Josh looked down at a pair of black boots standing in water, looking closer josh realized he was on a boat and it was filling up with water fast.

"Are you alright lad, not still sick, eh?" asked the voice again.

Josh looked up to see the man's face. He had long black hair, black-rimmed eyes, braided beard and the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. The man smiled and held out his hand, which Josh took.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service lad! What name do you go by?" he asked.

Josh just stared at the man for a few minutes with his mouth hanging open, Jack cleared his throat and Josh shook his head.

"Your Captain Jack Sparrow? The most famous pirate in all of the Caribbean?" asked Josh.

Jack smiled at the words.

"Well, famous, yes but not the whole Caribbean, lad. Again, your name?" the pirate asked again.

"Josh, Josh Harris, pleasure to meet you captain!" the boy said with a salute.

Jack laughed at the boy's antics but then his attention was caught by something. Josh looked in the direction the pirate was looking and he stared with wide eyes at three skeletons, hanging from a rocky formation. The captain removed his hat and Josh, for some reason, reached for his head only to come in contact with a bandana.

Josh paused and then looked down at his clothes, he let out a silent gasp. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved cotton shirt, a leather vest that went down to his knees, brown pants and a pair of black boots. Around his waist was a black leather belt and hanging from it was a steel cutlass.

The boy was broken from his shock when Jack turned back to him.

"One question mate, what were you doing out here all by yer lonesome, eh?" he asked.

Josh thought back to what had happened and then looked up at Jack.

"I was sailing my boat out in the bay when I accidentally struck a rock, or something. That's all I remember," lied Josh.

'_I can't really tell him that my small motor boat died in the middle of the day and a storm threw me into the sea now can I!_' the boy said to himself.

Jack looked at the boy who was just a foot shorter than him.

"How old are you, lad?" he asked.

"I am, 16, captain," said Josh.

"Well Josh, what say you to join me as the start of me crew, the pay is good and the adventure of yer life! What do ye say?" asked Jack.

Josh stared at the pirate in amazement and saluted.

"I am in your debt Captain Sparrow! I will serve ye!" he said.

"Good, first order of business is to bail out this water and make for Port Royal, think you can do that lad?"

"Aye, sir!"

0o0o0

Josh stared down below his feet as he and Jack stood at the very top of their boats mast. They had to abandon trying to bail her out when the water started to come in faster and Jack told him to climb up the mast. He and the pirate waited until the dock was near and they both leapt easily onto the dock.

"Follow me, Josh, and stick close," cautioned Jack.

"Aye, cap'n!" said Josh with a smile.

Jack winked at him.

"I will make you a good pirate yet, now off we go," and they headed down the docks.

"Excuse me!" called a voice behind them, "It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock, and I need a name," said a man with a book in his hands.

Jack leaned closer to the man and placed three coins on top of the book.

"What do ye say to three shillings, and we forget the names?" asked Jack.

Josh raised his eyebrows.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith!" said the man.

Jack smiled and led Josh into the city. Josh stared around at the shops and the many different types of people as they walked around.

"I believe our first stop shall be the gunsmith's shop, ye do need another weapon, lad," said Jack.

Josh nodded and they entered the shop. The man behind the desk stared at the two of them and then began to talk business with Jack. Ten minutes later they left and Josh had a pistol hanging on his belt and some shot and powder. They stopped when they came to the center square.

"Where to next cap'n?" asked Josh.

"Now to get us a ship and I have seen a good one when we came in. Let's go have a looksy," said Jack and they headed back toward the docks.

As they were walking past a blacksmith's shop, a young man came out, holding a long box. Jack walked past without even looking and Josh wasn't paying attention, he then bumped into the young man.

"Oh, pardon me sir!" said Josh as he quickly caught up with Jack.

The young man looked at the two of them curiously and then he went off on his errand.

Jack and Josh arrived at the docks and the pirate pointed toward a small ship.

"That's her, " he said with a grin.

Josh looked at the ship and grinned, he then followed Jack down toward the ship. They past a raised dock and the two soldiers standing under it.

"Hey!" one of them shouted, "This dock is off limits to civilians!"

"Im terribly sorry, I didn't know! If I see one, I shall inform you two immediately," said Jack as he tried to step around the two soldiers.

They stepped in front of Jack again and Josh tried to keep a straight face.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, how could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves didn't merit an invitation?" asked Jack.

The two stared at each other.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," said Murtogg, one of the soldiers.

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Was that all they told you?" he asked them.

Jack smirked at their dumb looks and then tried to get around them again.

"Its seems to me that a ship like that," said Jack pointing to the big warship out in the harbor," Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really,"

Murtogg smiled.

"The _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed!" he said.

Josh looked at Jack and before the pirate could speak, Josh spoke.

"I've heard of one and its supposed to be fast, the_ Black Pearl_!" said the boy.

Jack looked back at Josh with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything. The other soldier, Mullroy, spoke up.

"Well, there is no real ship, that can match the_ Interceptor_!"

Murtogg looked at Mullroy.

"The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship," he said

"No, no its not," said Mullroy.

"Yes it is, I've seen it!" declared Murtogg.

"You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"No you haven't seen it"

"Yes I have"

The two soldiers then got into an argument and both Josh and Jack snuck around them. They went aboard the ship and Jack stood behind the wheel while Josh leaned against the rail.

"Hey, you! Get away from there and you to!" shouted Murtogg.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there mate!" said Mullroy.

Jack raised his hands as did Josh.

"Im sorry its just its such a pretty boat!" said Jack.

"Ship," said Josh.

"Ship!" repeated Jack.

"What's your names?" asked Murtogg.

"Smith, or Smithy if you like!" said Jack.

"Josh Harris, but just Josh," said the boy.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?" asked Mullroy.

"Yeah and no lies!" said Murtogg.

Jack winked at Josh again and then looked back at the two soldiers.

"Well then I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" said Jack with a smile.

Josh had to keep himself from laughing.

"I said no lies!" said Murtogg.

Mullroy leaned over.

"I think he is telling the truth," he said.

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!" stated Murtogg.

Jack cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," he said.

Josh let himself fall to the deck in silent laughter as the three began to talk and argue. Soon their conversations turned to stories and both of the soldiers were fascinated by the ones Jack told. They had been talking for the past thirty minutes and Josh was just starting to dose off.

**SPLASH**

Josh leapt his feet and leaned over the rail. Jack and the two soldier's ran to his side.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asked them.

"I can't swim," said Mullroy and Murtogg shook his head.

Jack takes all of his stuff off.

"Pride of the kings Navy you are. Don't lose these!" he said as he handed his stuff to Josh.

Jack then dove into the water.

Josh turned to the two soldiers with a look of disbelief on his face.

"You don't know how to swim?" he asked them.

Before either could answer, Jack appeared near the docks with a woman in his arms. Josh and the two soldiers ran toward them.

"She's not breathing!" said Mullroy.

Jack grunted and drew his knife. He then sliced through the corset and the woman began to cough and gasp for breath. Jack then handed the corset to Murtogg.

"Never would have thought of that," said the soldier.

"Clearly you have never been to Singapore!" said Jack as he watched Josh help the woman sit up.

"Are you alright, my lady?" asked the boy.

The woman looked up at his young face and nodded, the movement shook loose a gold necklace. Jack leaned forward and held up the gold coin that was connected to the necklace near his face.

"Where did you get that?" he asked the woman.

Josh heard footsteps behind them and he turned around.

"Jack…" was as far as he got before a sword was pointed at his and Jack's necks.

"On your feet, both of you!" said the man that had his sword pointed at Jack.

Josh swallowed in fear and slowly stood up. The woman looked at the boy and realized he was shaking in fear. Suddenly a man wearing a wig came to her side.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" asked the man worriedly.

Elizabeth nods.

"Yes I am fine father," she said.

Josh turned a shocked look at Elizabeth and then he looked at his feet.

Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, see's Murtogg holding the corset, the soldier drops it and points at Jack and Josh. The Governor narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Shoot them!" he said.

Josh stiffened.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" asked Elizabeth.

Commodore Norrington withdrew his blade from Jack's throat and the other man did the same.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington.

As Jack reached for the hand, Norrington grabbed his arm and pulled up his sleeve revealing a P, brand on Jack's arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we pirate?" asked the commodore with a sneer.

The other man reached for Josh's arm and also revealed a P. Josh stared at it in shock. The Governor looked at both of them with anger.

"Hang them," he said.

"Keep your guns on them men, Gillette, fetch some irons!" shouted Norrington.

He then stared at the tattoo of a bird on Jack's arm.

"Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he asked.

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack.

"I don't see your ship, captain!"

"He said he'd come here to commandeer one!" said Murtogg.

"I told ya he was telling the truth, these are his sir! The boy was with him as well," said Mullroy as he handed Jack's effects to the commodore.

Another man took Josh's weapons away and then pulled him closer to Jack. The commodore was examining Jack's weapons.

"No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't work," he then pulled out the sword, "I half expected it to be made out of wood!"

He then sheathed the sword.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of!"

"But you have heard of me!" said Jack and Josh stomped on his foot.

Norrington then turned to Josh.

"Now for you boy. Lets see if we can guess your name?" he pulled the sleeve up higher, but there was no tattoo.

The man glared at the boy.

"What is your name, boy? Speak up!" said Norrington.

"Josh Harris, Commodore," said Josh as he looked at the ground.

Jack stared back at Norrington with anger in his eyes.

"Leave the boy alone mate! He has done nothing to you," said the pirate as chains were strapped to both of their wrists.

Elizabeth couldn't stay silent any longer.

"Commodore I must protest!" she said.

Norrington turned toward the prisoners.

"Careful lieutenant," he said.

Elizabeth stepped in front of him.

"Pirates or not, these two saved my life!"

Norrington shook his head as he looked down at the Governor's daughter.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness!" he said.

"But it seems enough to condemn him," said Jack.

"Indeed," said Norrington.

"But the other is just a boy!" exclaimed Elizabeth.

"Guilt by association!" said the commodore.

Josh looked up at Elizabeth with tear filled eyes.

"I thank you miss, for at least trying," he then looked down at his chained hands.

Elizabeth turned to her father.

"Father please, stop this!" she said.

"I am sorry Elizabeth, but there is nothing I can do!" and then the Governor walked over to Norrington.

Gillette moved away from Jack and the pirate smiles.

"Finally!" he said as he threw the chains around Elizabeth's neck and pulled her to him.

Josh stared in shock for a moment, but then ran to stand behind Jack.

The soldiers raise their guns.

"No, don't shoot!" shouts Governor Swann.

Jack leaned in and whispered into Elizabeth's ear.

"I knew you'd warm up to me and Josh," he said

Josh glared at Jack.

"Leave me out of this, I didn't even know you were going to do it!" said Josh.

"Commodore, my effects please, and my hat! Oh and the boys effects as well! Commodore!" said Jack.

Jack then turned to Josh.

"Go get the stuff," and Josh walked up to the commodore.

Josh didn't even look up when he took the stuff from Norrington's arms. He then handed Jack's effects to Elizabeth and then strapped both his pistol and sword to his belt.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth?" Jack asked her.

"It's Miss Swann, if you would be so kind?" and Elizabeth strapped the gear onto Jack.

"You are despicable!" said Elizabeth to Jack.

Josh also saw her eyes stared at him and he looked to the ground in shame.

"I can't believe you are even helping him," said Elizabeth to Josh.

Josh slowly looked up and looked in Elizabeth's eyes.

"He saved my life, and I am a part of his crew, so I am sorry," and Josh lowered his head again.

Jack spun Elizabeth back around.

"Gentlemen, my lady, you will always remember this day as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" and Jack shoved Elizabeth into the soldiers.

He then grabbed a rope and kicked at out the brace.

"See you around Joshy boy!" he shouted as he was flung up into the air.

Josh glared after the pirate.

"Traitor, scumbag, pirate!" shouted Josh as he turned to run.

"Now will you shoot them!" shouted the Governor.

"Open fire!" shouted Norrington.

Josh ran down the dock as bullets whipped past his head. Suddenly he found himself running beside Jack Sparrow.

"You were going to leave me back there! And after I said I was with you!" shouted Josh as he ducked a bullet.

"Pirate, lad, that's what we do!" said Jack.

Josh Growled and continued to run.

Norrington raised his pistol to aim at the boy when one of his men accidentally bumped his arm, the shot missed.

"After them!" he shouted.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? Please review!**

**Dunedain Ranger of the North**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pirates of the Caribbean, just Josh.**

**0o0o0**

Fight and Capture

Jack and Josh hurled around the corner of a building and ran into the central square of the city. Jack grabbed Josh by the sleeve and pulled him behind a statue, just as a group of soldiers ran past. Josh glared at the pirate.

"I still can't believe that you would leave me there!" growled Josh.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Hey now lad, it worked didn't it! We got away from the commodore didn't we?"

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Still doesn't make me like you any better, Captain!" said Josh.

Jack covered the boy's mouth with his hand and pulled him more into the shadows as another group ran by. The pirate then pointed to a building.

"That is our next goal, lad, the Blacksmith shop. Think you can keep up?" asked Jack with a smirk.

Josh just gave an angry nod and followed the captain as he ran to the shop. Jack opened the door and shut it as soon as Josh was in. They looked around for tools to remove their chains. Jack found a hammer and was about to use it on his own chains when Josh tapped him on the back. The pirate turned around and looked where the boy was pointing.

A man was sleeping in a chair, obviously drunk, snoring. Jack walked up quietly and poked the man on the chest, the man didn't even stir. Jack turned to walk away but then turned around and shouted at the man.

"Whoa!"

Nothing.

Jack then walked over to the anvil and tried to break his chains, Josh just stared at the pirate with amusement and anger. When Jack tried to pull the chains apart, Josh started to laugh.

"And what is so funny Josh?" asked Jack.

Josh held up a finger so he could catch his breath and then looked at the pirate.

"I know an easier way of getting these off," he said with a smirk.

Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at the boy.

"And that would be?"

Josh took a metal poker from the fire and walked over to the donkey that was strapped to a big wooden wheel. He poked the animal in its rear and it started to walk, spinning the wheel. Josh threw his chains over the top and they broke apart when they went under a metal gear. Josh held up his now free arms.

"That's how, captain," he said.

Jack smiled and threw his chains over and then walked over to the boy when they broke.

"Look lad, I am sorry that I left you there, but bear with me, savvy? That rope would have been able to hold both of us, but I couldn't grab a hold of you with my hands chained, alright? I would like to here you call me Cap'n again, what do you say?" said Jack.

Josh thought for a moment and then pulled his bandana off his head. He then looked back at Jack with a real smile on his face.

"Oh, alright, I can't stay mad at you forever, Cap'n! What is our…" began Josh, but the creaking of the door interrupted him.

Jack pushed Josh into the shadows and he hid behind a barrel. Josh looked up as the door opened and in stepped the young man from earlier.

0o0o0

Will Turner hung his coat on a hook and then jumped down to the donkey, forcing it to stop walking. He turns to the sleeping drunken man and smiles.

"Right where I left you," he said.

He then turns toward the anvil and notices the hammer sitting on top of it.

"Not where I left you," he said with a frown.

Will then notices a strange hat sitting on his workbench and he reaches out for it. A sword blade slaps his hand away. He turns his head to see Jack pointing his sword at him.

"You're the one they're hunting, the pirate!" exclaimed Will.

Jack squints at Will.

"You seem somewhat familiar, have I threatened you before?" asked Jack.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," said Will

Jack smirked.

"Ah, well then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you will excuse me?" said Jack as he turned away and motioned for Josh to come out.

SHING!

Jack turns back to face Will and to see a sword in his hand.

"Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" asked Jack

Will pointed the sword at Jack's throat.

"You threatened Miss Swann," said Will.

Jack slid his sword down Will's blade.

"Only a little, the commodore was threatening my young friend," said Jack with a smirk.

Will frowns.

"Young friend?"

Suddenly Will felt another blade poke him in the back. He turned to see a boy younger than him also holding a sword. Josh smiled at Will's expression.

"Hello mate!" said Josh.

"Josh, let your captain handle this, you will have your turn later!" said Jack as he motioned for Josh to back away.

Josh nodded and backed to the side. Jack looked at Will.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes!" and he swung his sword a Will.

Will parried with his sword and Jack smiled again.

"You know what you are doing, I'll give you that, excellent form. But how is your footwork? If I step here!" he swings his sword and Will blocks, "Very good, now I step again!" and Jack forced will to face the back door, "Ta!" he said and he and Josh headed for the front door.

Will hurled his sword.

THUNK!

Both Josh and Jack stared with wide eyes at the sword that was sticking in the door between them. Jack tries to pull it out and he gives a grunt of frustration, turning back to Will.

"That is a wonderful trick! Except, once again you are between us and our way out, and now you have no weapon," Will pulls another sword, with a heated tip, from the forge and points it at Jack.

Jack and Will begin to fight again and Josh just stands there and watches them. Jack leaps at will and notices the swords that are hanging from the wheel.

"Who makes all these?" he asked.

Will swings his sword at Jack.

"I do! And I practice with them three hours a day!"

Jack leaps out of the way.

"You need to find a girl mate! Or perhaps the real reason you practice three hours a day, is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet! Your not a eunuch, are you?" Jack makes a face and looks down.

Will swings his sword at Jack again.

"I practice three hours a day, so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he shouts and he lungs at Jack.

Josh watches as they fight all over the shop and then in the rafters. Jack knocks Will's sword away and as Will goes for another one he pulls out his pistol. Will looks at him with anger filled eyes.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate!" said Jack.

Josh starts to walk over to Jack's side, when he hears men start banging on the door.

"Jack! We have company!" he says loudly and he runs toward Jack.

"Move away!" said the pirate to Will.

The young man shakes his head.

"No!"

"Please move!" begs Jack.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!" said Will

Josh hears more banging on the door and he draws his sword.

"Don't be a stubborn lover boy and move!" he shouts.

"No!" Will said again.

Jack cocks his pistol.

"This shot was not meant for you!" he said

"Jack look out!" shouts Josh.

CRASH!

Jack falls to the ground and the man who had been sleeping is standing behind him. Josh stares in shock and the door bursts open. Soldier storm in and they surround Josh and the unconscious Jack. Josh's sword is taken from his hands and he is handcuffed with a rope.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown, you have assisted in the capture of two dangerous fugitives," said Norrington as he walked in, smirking at Josh.

"Just doing my civic duty sir," said the drunken man.

Josh hangs his head and a soldier hauls him toward the door. Norrington steps up to Jack.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped!" he looks up at Josh, "Take them away!"

"No!" said Josh as he struggled to get loose and then something hit him in the back of the head and everything went black.

**0o0o0**

**Well, that went well. What did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

**Dunedain Ranger of the North**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from PotC, only Josh.**

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a while, been busy with my other stories!**

**0o0o0**

We're in the Jailhouse Now…and Escape

Someone frequently patting him on the cheek woke Josh up. The boy groaned as he opened his eyes and felt the back of his head, amazingly he still had his bandana on.

"Easy, Joshy boy, you've got a bump the size of a lump of coal on yer head!" commented Jack as he helped sit him up.

Josh looked at the pirate through squinted eyes.

"Jack…what happened? Where are we?" The boy asked dazedly.

"We are in the Jailhouse of Fort Charles and for the first question, ye were knocked about the head by one of the soldiers," said Jack as he leaned against the wall.

Other noises came to Josh's ears, the whistling and whispers of the pirates in the next cell as they tried to call the dog with the keys in its mouth over. Josh looked over to see Jack leaning back with his hat over his eyes, apparently trying to sleep. The boy leaned against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest.

"So this is it then," said Josh as his eyes began to water.

Jack raised his hat and looked at the teenage boy that was sitting beside him with a look of concern.

"This is what, lad?"

Josh placed his head against his knees and let the tears fall.

"This our last day alive!"

Jack immediately grabbed the boy by the shoulder and lifted his chin up to look into his face.

"Now, what kind of talk is that! Yes, things seem bad now, but something good will come of this!"

"How do you know?" asked Josh.

Jack smiled his silly grin and spread his arms wide.

"Son, I'm captain Jack Sparrow! I always find a way!"

Josh couldn't help but laugh at that and it made Jack feel better knowing his young companion was in a better mood. Jack then sat down beside Josh again and leaned back.

"So, Josh me lad, care to elaborate on your story of how I found you nearly drowned, just outside of Port Royal?" asked the captain.

Josh looked at Jack with a confused expression.

"Huh?"

Jack smiled at the boy's puzzlement.

"I may be a pirate lad, but I wasn't born yesterday! For one, not only was there no storm last night, or early in the morning, second, there was no bits and pieces of your supposed 'boat', that sank. So either ye aren't telling the whole truth or ye are lying to me! So lets hear it!" said Jack as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Josh sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine, I am not from around here, I'm from the…colonies. I have no idea how I got here nor how to get back. All I know is that I have no family, no relatives nothing, I am all alone and that I am going to die tomorrow!" exclaimed Josh as he placed his head in his hand, trying to hold back his tears.

Jack's smile vanished from his face as he looked at his young crewmember. Deep down he felt sorrow for the boy, but he didn't know why. This boy, was lost and alone and apparently scared witless. Jack got up and placed both hands on the boy's shoulders.

"It's alright lad, let it out. Crying doesn't mean ye are weak, it means that you can feel. Most pirates can't even admit to that! And ye are not alone, Josh, if you have nowhere to go, then you can stick with me. I will look out for ya! Though I must warn you, when I get drunk, I am not the most friendly of persons!"

Josh laughed and smiled as he wiped his eyes. He then looked at Jack.

"Thank you Jack, for saving my life and for taking me in. I am sorry for the way I acted earlier," said the boy.

"It's quite alright lad, now let's try and get some shut eye, I always say it is easier to think and plan when you are asleep!" said Jack as he leaned back against the wall again and pulled his hat over his eyes.

Josh smiled and laid himself flat on the ground, placing his arms behind his head and shut his eyes.

0o0o0

"You keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move!"

Josh opened his eyes when he heard some one respond to Jack's jibe.

"Oh excuse us if we haven't been resigned to the gallows just yet!"

Josh groaned and placed his hands over his eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me!" he whispered to himself.

"Ah, your awake Josh me lad. That's good because I have an ide-"

BOOM!

Jack paused and cocked his head to the side. The rest of the prisoners stopped making noise as well and listened.

BOOM!

Jack leapt to his feet.

"I know those guns!" he then looked out the window, "It's the Pearl!"

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories, she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years, leaves no survivors!" exclaimed one of the other prisoners.

Jack raised an eyebrow and turned back to the others.

"No survivors, then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" he asked them.

Josh chuckled when he watched them give each other questioning looks.

"I…don't know," said the same prisoner.

"Well there you go, so no more questions!" said Jack as he turned back to the window.

BOOM!

Jack's eyes widened and he jumped and pushed Josh to the ground, covering him with his body.

KA-BOOM!

A cannonball exploded against the walls of the Jail, sending smoke, bits of rock and dust everywhere. When it cleared, both Josh and Jack watched as the other prisoners made their escape through the hole in the wall, which was on their side of the set of iron bars. One of them turned toward them with a look of sympathy.

"My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all!" and then he was gone.

Josh let his head drop, but Jack looked down at the boy with a fire in his eyes.

"So you are just going to give up, Joshy boy?"

Josh looked up and smiled.

"No, I am not!"

"Good now get the bone and hand it to me! We are getting out of here, even if it takes all night!" declared Jack.

Josh reached throught the bars and pulled the bone the others had been using, he then handed it to Jack. The pirate stuck it through the bars of their cell and whistled.

"Come on doggy, it's just you and me and Josh now! Come on, come on, that's a good boy!" Jack called to the dog as it began crawling its way over, "Bit closer, bit closer! Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur!"

BANG

The dog whined and ran further down the cells, Jack calling after it.

"No, no, no, no, I didn't mean it!"

Josh stared at the stairs as a soldier came tumbling down them, he tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Uhh, Jack…"

"What?"

Two men came down the stairs and began looking around.

"More pirates!" whispered Josh.

"This ain't the armory!" shouted one of the pirates.

The other one, a black man with dreadlocks, smirked when he saw Jack.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg!" he spat on the ground, "Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Twigg sneered as he stepped up to the cell.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking in the distance! His fortunes aren't improved much!" said the pirate as he glanced at Josh, who was shaking in fear.

The other pirate, Koehler, looked at Josh as well.

"Who's the boy Jack, did you drag him in on one of your cursed schemes?"

Jack narrows his eyes at both pirates.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers!" said Jack.

Koehler grabs Jack by the throat through the bars, just as moonlight shines through the window. The pirates hand turns into that of a decomposing skeleton. Josh slams him self into the back wall eyes wide with fear.

Jack widens his eyes as he stares down at the bony hand.

"So there is a curse! That's interesting," said Jack in a surprised voice.

Koehler glances between the surprised Jack to fear filled Josh.

"You know nothing of Hell!" he said and then he pulled his arm back.

Both pirates glared at Jack and then left. Jack picked up the bone in his hand and he looked at it in a new light.

"That's very interesting!" he said to himself.

"What. The. Heck. Just. Happened?" asked Josh as he slowly slid to the ground.

Jack pulled the bone into the cage and went over to Josh and placed his hands on the boys shoulders again.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with lad, now get some sleep, I will try and get us out, savvy?"

Josh nodded and laid down on the ground, he shut his eyes and soon he was in a dreamless sleep. Jack looked at the boy's peaceful face and smiled.

'_Reminds me of myself when I was his age!_' the pirate said in his head.

Jack removed his vest, rolled it up and placed it under the sleeping boy's head.

"Don't worry Josh, I'm going to get us out of this, one way or another!" and with that, he broke the bone and began to pick at the lock on the cell door.

0o0o0

The next morning Josh awoke to a grumbling Jack as he kept trying to pick the lock. Apparently Jack had been at it all night and he didn't seem the least bit tired. Josh sat up and yawned, he looked down behind him and saw the rolled up vest. Josh stared at it for a few minutes until Jack realized he was up.

"Good morning, lad! How did ye fare last night?" asked the pirate as he continued to work.

Josh smiled and rubbed his eyes.

"Slept like a new born babe, Cap'n!" said Josh.

Jack smiled and was about to respond when both of them heard footsteps coming down the stairwell. Josh's face went white with fear, today was their date with the gallows. Jack gave the boy a reassuring smile and dropped the bone and laid down on his back. Josh quickly shut his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"You! Sparrow!" shouted a voice.

Jack opened one eye and sat up.

"Aye?"

Josh pretended he was just waking up and yawned. He glared at Will who stood outside of their cell.

"What do you want, blacksmith?" he snarled.

Jack gave him a stern look and Josh remained silent.

""You are familiar with the ship? The Black Pearl?" asked Will.

Jack thought for a moment, Josh hid his smirk behind a hand.

"I've heard of it!"

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked Will, who shook his head, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is!" said Jack as he waved his arms around.

Josh held his sides in silent laughter. Will scowled at the young boy and then looked back at Jack.

"The ship's real enough! Therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?" he demanded.

Josh stares at Will.

"Why should he tell you?"

Jack smiles to himself and then looks at Will.

"Yes, why ask me?"

Will looks down at his feet as his hands gripped the bars of the cell.

"Because you're a pirate!"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" asked Jack.

"I think he would make a great pirate, Cap'n!" said Josh who still smirked.

"Never!" growled Will, but then calmed down, "They took miss Swann," he confessed.

Josh froze and he stared at the Blacksmith.

"You mean the women that Jack threatened yesterday? What would they want with her?"

Jack looked at Josh and winked, then smiled as he turned back to Will.

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl, I see! Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win the fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate! I see no profit in it for me or Josh!" the pirate said as he laid back on the ground.

Will appeared to be desperate, as Josh looked at his face.

"I can get you and your son out of here!" exclaimed Will.

"What!" shouted Josh and Jack at the same time, they both looked at each other and fell to the ground laughing.

Will had a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked them.

Josh wiped a tear from his cheek with his leather vest.

"W-we are n-not father and s-son!" and Josh fell back over laughing again.

Will blushed and looked down. Jack brought himself back together and asked.

"H-how do you plan to get us out? The key's run off!"

Will smiled, he was in his moment.

"I helped build these cells, these are half pin-barrel hinges!" he said as he picked up a bench and jammed two of the legs between the bars at the bottom of the door, "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free!"

Josh looked at Will in amazement.

"It's really that simple?" the boy asked.

Will nodded his head. Jack put a hand to his chin and began to think, he then looked at Will.

"What's your name?" the pirate asked.

"Will Turner!"

Jack's eyes widened and he smiled, he and Josh glanced at each other and the boy smiled as well.

"That would be short for William, I imagine?" asked Jack, "Good, strong name! No doubt named for your father, eh?"

Will looked at Jack in surprise, Josh hid his smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yes!" said Will.

Jack smiled.

"Uh-huh. Well, mister Turner, I've changed me mind! If you spring me and Joshy boy from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass!" said Jack as he stuck his hand through the bars, "Do we have an accord?"

Will looked at Josh and the boy nodded, he then shook Jack's hand.

"Agreed!" said Will.

"Agreed! Now get us out!" said Jack.

Will pushes with all of his strength and the door lifts free and clangs against the ground.

"Hurry someone would have heard that!" exclaimed Will.

Jack and Josh both stepped out of the cell and ran toward a shelf.

"Not without our effects!" said Jack as they both grabbed their swords and pistols.

Josh turned to will and smiled.

"Okay, mate, now we are ready to go!"

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Sorry again that it took me so long to update, I was busy with my other stories! Please review!**

**Dune**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of The Caribbean, I only own Josh**

**0o0o0**

**Sail to Freedom**

Three pairs of eyes stared out at the ships that were anchored in the Harbor from the cover of the bridge they were hiding underneath. Will stared out at the big war ship in the harbor and then turned to Jack.

"We're going to steal the ship, that ship?" he asked as he pointed toward the _Dauntless._

Josh looked at the ship that both men were looking at.

"I believe the word is…commandeer?" he asked hesitantly.

Jack turned to look at the teenager and grinned proudly.

"Aye, lad, commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship," he said pointing at the _Interceptor_, "Nautical Term!"

Josh looked between the two ships and then turned a confused look to Jack.

"How are we going to commandeer that ship, if we are going on _that_ ship?"

Jack smiled and winked at the boy.

"Ye will see lad," he then turned to Will, "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going! This girl? How far are you willing to save her?"

Both Jack and Josh stared at the blacksmith as he thought it over and then turned to them with a fire in his eyes.

"I'd die for her!" he stated.

Josh's eyes swiveled to see Jack's reaction. The pirate stared at Will with an emotionless face and then his eyes glowed with amusement and understanding.

"Oh good, no worries then!"

Josh couldn't keep the smirk from showing on his face. They waited till the coast was clear and then quickly made their way toward a few upturned boats.

---

Josh really wished that he hadn't smirked when he did, for now his face was in a frown while his body was soaked in seawater up to his neck. The three of them had snuck under one of the boats and were now walking on the sandy seafloor of the harbor, using the boat as an air pocket for them to breathe.

"This is either madness or brilliance," muttered will.

Josh gave a groan as he tripped in another hole sending water splashing into his face. He then turned back to Will, who was walking behind him, while Jack was in front.

"I have to say that this might be a little of both madness and brilliance,' he said before he nearly tripped again.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," commented Jack back to them as he stepped over a dark shadow in the water.

Josh looked down and he lifted both feet in a small leap, which carried him over the lobster cage. Will wasn't so lucky, as he didn't notice Josh make the slight jump, his right foot broke through the roof of the trap with a crunch, causing Josh to snicker and the trap to be stuck on his foot.

The finally reached the anchor for the _Dauntless_ and released the boat, sending it floating swiftly to the surface. Josh immediately grabbed the chain as he held his breath and began to climb. As he reached about halfway up the chain his hand got caught in one of the links.

Josh began to struggle as bubbles of air came shooting out of his mouth, along with a muffled scream of panic. Jack who was above him glanced at the bubbles as they sped past him and quickly looked down at the struggling boy. The pirate captain swam down to the boy's side and placed one hand on the chain and the other on the boy's wrist.

With a quick pull he yanked the hand free and wrapped an arm around Josh. With his free hand he paddled to the surface, not far from the side of the boat. Josh gasped for air as they broke the surface and he couldn't help the tears that came to his eyes. Jack pulled himself and the boy closer to the ship and grabbed a hold of the rudder.

He then pulled the trembling boy closer to him and held him till he calmed. When Josh did he looked down at the water in shame as his cheeks flushed red, Jack lifted the boy's chin with the hand that was wrapped around him.

"There's no need to feel ashamed, lad, ye were scared, afraid you were going to drown. It's over now and I need you here and not somewhere else at this moment so let's see if we can catch up with that blacksmith and get to work, Savvy?" he said to Josh.

Josh sighed and nodded his head.

"Aye, C-cap'n," he stuttered still shook up from his near death experience.

Jack smiled as he and the boy began to climb after Will who had apparently did not see what had occurred.

---

Josh peeked though the railing at the navy men that stood below them on the lower deck. Jack crawled over to him and tapped his shoulder causing to boy to jump.

"Are you ready lad?" he asked with concern showing in his eyes.

Josh swallowed and nodded, a smile breaking across his features.

"Aye, Cap'n, I'm ready!"

Jack smiled and smacked him on the back.

"There's a lad, ready Mr. Turner?" Jack asked Will.

Will nodded his head and all three of them drew their swords and quietly snuck up behind the soldiers and officers.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over this ship!" declared Jack.

The men spun to face the three of them when Will stepped forward.

"Aye! Avast!" causing the men to laugh.

Josh held his sword pointed at the men while he turned and gave Will a look of disbelief that clearly said, 'is-that-the-best-you-can-do?'.

Will looked back at the boy and Shrugged.

"What?"

Josh turned back and gazed at the lieutenant, Gillette was his name.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a mere boy. You will never make it out of the bay!" declared Gillette with a smirk.

Jack smirked and stepped toward the lieutenant.

"Son," he says as he pulls out his pistol and points it at Gillette's face, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Gillette's smirk disappears and he backs away with a whimper of fear. Jack then turns back to Will and Josh.

"Now then, lets drop the extra baggage and get a move on, shall we?"

Josh grinned and he turned to face the cowering soldiers.

"Alright ye yellow bellied cads! Ye heard the captain over the side and into the dingy, now move!" he shouted at them as he waved his sword around.

Jack chuckled as he watched the teen usher the soldiers and officers over the side, but it turned into a laugh when he looked back at Will's shocked expression.

"The boy has more of a knack for words than you do, I'm afraid, Mr. Turner!" laughed Jack as he walked off.

---

Groves, an officer under Norrington, notices a small boat heading away from the _Dauntless_.

"Commodore!" he shouts.

Norrington is at his side in an instant and he pulls out his spyglass and looks at the boat. He sees Gillette waving and pointing back at the _Dauntless_, he could even be heard shouting.

"Sir! They've taken the _Dauntless_! They've taken the ship! Sparrow, Turner and the boy! They've taken the ship!"

The Commodore turned his sights toward the ship and spies Turner and Sparrow, but can't see any sign of the boy that sparrow had with him.

"Rash, Turner…too rash. That is without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever seen! All Aboard the _Interceptor_!"

---

Josh Peeked over the side of the ship and watched as the _Interceptor_ made its way toward the _Dauntless_. He then turned to Jack.

"Here they come!" he shouted.

Jack nodded his head and motioned for Josh to come to him. Not a moment after Josh made his way to Jack and Will did the smaller ship came alongside. Soon grappling hooks and planks appear on the side, soon followed by Navy soldiers.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the Bilges!" shouted Norringtons voice.

Jack motions for Will and Josh to grab a rope and then he swung across. He was soon followed by the other two. While Will takes out his hatchet and begins cutting the grappling hook lines, Jack and Josh steer the _Interceptor_ away from the _Dauntless_.

"Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_! Now!" shouted Norrington.

Josh stares as one of the men try to swing toward the ship but misses and he fell into the water. Jack looks back at the Commodore and smiles as he waves.

"Thank you Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it ourselves!"

Josh smirked but froze when the soldier's raised their rifles.

"Uh, Jack?"

"What is it lad?"

"I think we may need to-"

"Open Fire!" shouted Norrington again.

"Duck!" cried Josh as he fell to the deck and covered his head in his hands, hearing as the pieces of lead whistled over him.

Soon they are out of range and they return to getting away.

---

Back on the _Dauntless_…

"Set top sails and clear up this mess!" ordered Norrington.

"Hands come about! Run out the guns!" shouted Graves, he then turns to Norrington, "We open fire on our own ship sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate," declared the Commodore.

"Commodore!" called a sailor, "He's disabled the rudder chain, sir!"

Suddenly there was a shout of abandon ship from behind them as the _Dauntless _backed up. There was a crunch, and Norrington lowered his head with a sigh, they had crashed into Gillette's boat.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen!" said Groves with a small smile.

Norrington raised his head and stared after the ship that was getting away.

"So it would seem!"

**0o0o0**

**Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, was a mite busy! Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

**-Dune**


End file.
